Mankind continues to be fascinated with the play of personal games, and particularly those involving manual skill and competition. Table games have been found in earliest cultured civilizations such as the Egyptians, Greeks and Romans, and in primitive civilizations as well. Games have ever been a part of developed societies. Such games have ranged from dice to dominoes, from backgammon to tiddlywinks, from shuffle board to hoops, to washers, to horseshoes. The love of games based on skill of hand and quickness of eye is universal.
One of the most popular game fads of the decade has been one called POGS, which evolved in Hawaii from the popularity of collecting milk caps, i.e. coin sized disks each bearing an identifiable color and indicia on a face thereof. Collectable milk caps, or so-called cap mans, or Pogs, of different sizes and shapes, colorfully decorated with logos of popular characters, evolved into a collection craze and into the play of the lighter player disks being struck by the heavier, hitter disks, in which a quantity of player disks are arranged in a vertical stack with faces down, and players take turns throwing the heavier hitter disk toward the stack, knocking the stack over and toppling the player disks, in which some of them will be turned over with face up, with the number of player disks turned over in a single hit providing the winning score. From this developed various games using the POGS hitter disk as the chance determining device. In variations, there evolved player disks with a centrally depressed area concentrically formed in the center portion of the top face of a disk body, in which the stack of disks with central depressions provide compressible air pockets between disks which are violently depressed when the stack is struck by the impact of a hitter disk, providing expansion immediately thereafter which projects and propels the upper player disks upward, over and away from the stack.
In the play of games, there is ever the search for novelty in skills and competition. Old games remain as favorites, but there is a universal fascination and desire for novel games in which manual player skill is exhibited.